tdse1fandomcom-20200213-history
Relive, And Relay It Back
Cast Episode Chris McLean: ..Previously, on Total Drama Superstar Express: Thirty contestants all came to this island for one thing. To win a case containing $1 Million Dollars. There were a lot of fresh new faces that came on this show. and a few old ones from past seasons. Duncan and Kelsey where picked randomly as the new team captains. Duncan runs Team Bronze Daggers, and Kelsey runs Team Silver Stones. They had to pick school yard style boys and girls until the last boy and girl were left standing. To which, they'd be automatically eliminated..yikes. The last two picked where Maddie and Josh, leaving Alejandro and Heather to be casted off the island. What will this week's challenge be? Who will be our first winners? And who will be the third person to be eliminated? Found out tonight on: TOTAL. DRAMA. SUPERSTAR EXPRESS. -Intro plays- -Camera pans to everyone eating in the cafeteria- Veronica: -looks at the food as it goes off of her spoon when she picks it up, and makes a disgusted face- Heidi: Eww, what is this? Greyson: -Shrugs, throws plate away and walks out- Chef Hatchet: -Glares at Greyson- CONFESSIONAL Brian: Everyone on the Silver Stones are nothing but pussies. They didn't take even one bite of their food. It was good to me. -suddenly covers mouth and hold stomach- Ughhh. Kelsey: This food is gross. Hopefully we win a prize where we have real food. END. Maddie: I'm sorry, but this food is too fucking gross to me. Bridgette: You could always try to put something in it to make it taste better. Maddie: I don't think I was talking to you. -turns away from her- Bridgette: -Gets mad- Chris: -Smirks- CONFESSIONAL Chris: Good girl! Already making enemies. Yea right. But atleast I could use this to my advantage to try to flip things -evil laugh- Bridgette: That girl has serious issues. END Courtney: Another summer of Chef's gross cooking. Bridgette: -sighs- Gwen: Tell me about it! Duncan: -Sits down next to Gwen- Is this seat taken? Gwen: Actually, it is. -shoves Duncan off of the seat- Alexia: -Sits next to Gwen- Geoff: -Sits next to Bridgette- Duncan: -gets up and rolls his eyes- Fine, if that's how it's gonna be.. CONFESSIONAL Duncan: It sucks having like two exes here, and they want nothing to do with you. And that basically half of the camp hates you, so I definitely gotta do something about it if I wanna make it to the end. And I'm going to see if I can get Keith to help me. END -Scene goes to the cliff from the first season- Chris: Hello, campers! This is going to be the start of your first team challenge. This is a relay race! One person starts off, and runs their flag to their next teammate. Do this until every single teammate has gotten the flag, and the last one brings it back here to me. The places are as follows: The person that goes first will jump to the water and swim to the dock, where the next teammate will be waiting. Then he or she will run the flag to the bathroom, the next will run to the food court, the hot tub, the theater, three people through the woods, two through the mountains, the elimination ceremony, the beach, and then finally back at the cliff. Campers, go ahead and pick whos doing what. -scene goes to the Silver Stones- Kelsey: OK, so who doesn't want to go first?